make me believe
by Rockurworld123
Summary: I'm so tired of dreaming of this perfect world that doesn't exist. Why can't it be real? Why can't HE be real? (So this is my first fanfic ,please go easy on me and review if you want this to be a chapter story, otherwise it'll just be a one-shot) Disclaimer: I do not own it.


Make me believe

Hope you like peeps, I was bored and wrote this in History class( the most BORING of them all) and I had to publish this so yeah... ONWARD!

I waited and waited. Staring at the clock ticking by ever so slowly. I waited some more...

What was I waiting for you may ask? Well for something magical. My whole life has been nothing but realistic garbage. Just thinking about how normal my life is makes me even more sad and depressed than I already was. Magic and fantasy are my only escapade. They make me dream, fly, travel to new places. I can be a State Alchemist searching for the Philosopher's Stone, or be an honor student who accidentally stumbles into a host club. I can also be princess of the moon fighting the nega-verse for universal peace! But sometimes dreaming isn't enough, for when I 'wake up', I'm Satsuki again, living a not-so-magical life. I still believe though, and wait. I wait for the day I'll become the heroine to my own story. I wait for something magical- but I've waited all my life. Little by little, I feel like I'm starting to lose hope. As I start to lose hope, I feel myself becoming a sad, numb, unemotional being. Like nothing. And so I wait, as I have all my life, for my real life to begin...

" Excuse me, sorry I'm late." A voice announced as the door opened. I took a good look at who was the owner of the strangely familiar voice. My eyes nearly bulged out! I gasped and FROZE. It couldn't be?! HOW?! There in front of the door stood the most gorgeous guy that has ever stood on this planet. He was average height(A/N: I looked up his height, and he's taller than me=( ) , golden-blond hair, pure gold eyes that glimmered and flickered like a candle. It was as if a small fire was lit in them. He had a very built body for his age and I looked him up and down, as did most of the girls(and teacher) of the class. Every detail was right except for one, he had no automail on his right arm. But it looked like him all right, Edward Elric was standing right in front of me! I could not stop staring! " Oh,it's fine. Come in!" the teacher said a little too nicely. "Class this our new student. Would you mind telling us your name?" "My name is Edward Elric." That did it. THE EDWARD ELRIC WAS STANDING IN FRONT OF ME! The teacher spoke again" Now Edward, please take a seat in front of Satsuki. Satsuki, please raise your hand." I shakily and slowly raised my hand. He walked toward the desk in front of mine. With each step he took my heart beat faster. I thought I was going to burst! He finally sat down and turned around to face me. The world stopped. Or at least, it felt like it. And despite the ugly glares from the girls, everything felt perfect. I became lost in his deep golden pools of fire ablaze, and I realized that in his eyes were many emotions. Determination, hate, happiness, hate, anxiety, love , will... "Hi, so you're Satsuki." I woke from my thoughts and looked at him. I blushed and stuttered," Y-yeah, I guess I am!" What was I doing? Why was I so nervous?! 'Well, maybe because you've had a crush on him for like, FOREVER!' I thought. I guess I was right. After all he was the Fullmetal Alchemist! The hero of Amestris and the prince of my dreams. A hand was waved in front of my face, "Helllloooo, earth to Satsuki!" I realized it was Ed's voice and I instantly woke up. " Man, you're always dreaming aren't you?" I blushed and he smirked, I guess that's what he wanted from me. "Sorry, what did you say?" I asked. "Well, " he started, and I could easily tell he was nervous. "Since I'm new here, would you mind showing me around?" I was nearly going to die! Edward wanted ME to show HIM around?! " Sure!" I tried to say as nonchalantly as I could. Ed smiled and he was about to turn around when I stopped him, "and, Ed," he turned to look back at me smiling. I smiled," I have a feeling that we will be really good friends. " He smiled even more at that and he took my hand in in his. I blushed. " I do too. " he said before the bell rang. We walked out hand in hand, much to everyone's surprise. It was amazing, I had just met him in person, yet I already knew that we would be best friends. Who would have thought that in the future we would be more than that? My story finally begins. Looking back on how we met though, I want to believe it was just a coincidence...


End file.
